


Attraction of a Knight

by BecMcc



Series: Mix and Match AU [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble Series, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, I am not sure what I created, Maltran is a repressed nerd in this au instead of a horrible person, any sex is fade to black, because the horrible person role is reserved for someone else, stuff about pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: At twelve years old an aspiring knight meets a girl who she thinks is the most beautiful and thus face plants into a crush that lasts for years.





	1. Chapter 1

At twelve years old in Lastonbell she could’ve sworn she saw an angel walking through the streets accompanying the Shepherd and the rest of the S.H.I.T.S. in the park while training herself out of her frail body and doing her family proud. However when she saw the teenager leaving the Shepherd and his crew to go towards the park where she’s at, she lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

“Hey are you all right?” She heard. She looked up to see her. Long brown hair tied back, side swept bangs partially revealing a circlet, and the prettiest violet eyes she has ever saw. If this girl wasn’t a celestial being of sorts then goddamn heaven was missing out.

“Um … uh … yeah.” She said.

“You sure?” The angel asked. “Your nose is bleeding.” She took a moment to wipe her nose and sure enough it was bleeding.

“Ah … this? This is nothing!” She claimed then getting up and putting her hands on her hips. “Knights in training go through this pain to make it all worth it! So I’m totally okay!” The angel laughed.

“Well at least get the blood off your face, knights have to maintain some level of decent presentation don’t they?” She asked.

“Well not after they gotten the crap beaten out of them.” She said. The angel giggled and pulled out an old rag.

“But seriously please wipe the blood off it’s honestly pretty gross.”

“Y-yes! Milady!” She said the handkerchief and wiping her nose with it. “Would you like it back?”

“You can keep it.” Said the angel.

“Er … thanks.” She said putting the handkerchief. “Um … what brings you to Lastonbell?”

“Well I heard there’s supposed to be someone that sells raddishbells near here, we’re trying to get a hold of some.” Said the angel.

“Uh … yeah! He’s this way!” She said taking the angel’s hand and dragging her along. “I… I’m Maltran by the way.”

“I’m Muse.” The angel introduced herself.

“Oh Maltran, I don’t see you around here very often.” Said the raddishbell salesman.

“Well I’m showing someone around.” Said Maltran motioning to Muse.

“Oh I’m just doing some shopping for dinner.” Said Muse.

“Well how many do you need?” he asked.

“Um … hm … about … ten.” Muse shrugged.

“All right. That’ll be 1000 gald.” He said. Muse handed over a purse and the salesman put ten raddishbells in a bag and gave it to Muse.

“Thank you.” Said Muse. She then left the stand. Maltran trotted up to her.

“Hey uh … do you need anything else?” Maltran asked.

“Well … I don’t think so.” Said Muse as they walked through town.

“So uh … are you part of the S.H.I.T.S.?” She asked.

“Ugh … we really need to change that name.” Muse muttered under her breath, Maltran looked at her confused. “Yes I am.”

“That’s so cool!” Maltran exclaimed. “What’s it like traveling the world and going on adventures with the Shepherd?”

“Well Gabe is honestly not much for conversation, so things tend to get awkward as he doesn’t really talk to anyone but Deva.” Said Muse. “Other than that we go around saving anyone in trouble which is good for the world as that means there’s less malevolence to go around.”

“I don’t really know what you mean but I wanna protect people too, that’s why I wanna be a knight.” She said.

“Well I wish you luck on getting in.” Said Muse.

“Thanks! I’ll work real hard and just you wait I’ll get strong enough to protect everyone in Rolance as well as you and the S.H.I.T.S.!” Maltran declared. Muse laughed, although she slightly cringed at “the S.H.I.T.S.”

“Muse!” They heard a male voice say. They looked up to see a brunette that looked similar to Muse waving.

“Well I guess this is where we part.” Said Muse.

“Will I see you again?” Maltran asked.

“Well we tend to drop by Pendrago a lot so … I guess so.” Said Muse.

“Then … see you next time?” Maltran asked.

“Yeah, next time.” Said Muse before going to the teenage boy.


	2. Chapter 2

A year passes and during that time Maltran found herself at Pendrago’s knight academy where she underwent rigorous study and training and honestly expects herself to be for the next few years. However one night when she snuck out of the dorms for some fresh air when she ran into Muse one again.

“Ah! Muse?” She exclaimed.

“Oh! You’re … Maltran, right?” She said. Maltran smiled and nodded. “Wow you grew quite a bit.”

“Heh yeah …” She said with a blush. “You … you weren’t kidding when you said you drop by Pendrago. What brings you here?”

“Can’t sleep where I’m staying.” Said Muse.

“Oh … how come?”

“Childbirth.” Said Muse.

“… Okay …” Said Maltran. “Um … would you like to stay with me at my place for the night?”

“Where?” Muse asked.

“At the knight academy’s dorms.” Said Maltran.

“Is that allowed?” Muse asked.

“… No …” Said Maltran. “But we’re also not supposed to smoke in the dorms and many recruits do it anyway with no punishments.”

“I think I’ll be okay.” Said Muse.

“Are you sure? You could actually sleep.” Said Maltran, Muse snickered.

“No, no. I’m good, I just need some air I really should be getting back.” Said Muse.

“Oh.” Sighed Maltran. “Well … it was good to see you again. See you around?”

“Yeah. See ya.” Said Muse before going back to wherever she was staying.

“Muse!” Maltran called. “Would … would you like to … um … um … uh … g-g … never mind.”

“You sure?” Muse asked.

“Yeah. See ya.” Said Maltran watching Muse disappear into the night. She turned around and started heading back to the dorms. She sighed and started pulling her hair. “C’mon Maltran! You had her right there! You could’ve asked her for a date and you blew it who knows when you’ll see her again! Uuuuuuugh!” She yelled at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there are somethings here that won't be elaborated on until much ... much later in The Mixing of Various Personalities.


	3. Chapter 3

Maltran was right about one thing, she didn’t know when she’ll see Muse again. During that time she completed her training, ended up in a troop, patrolled Pendrago and patrolled it for a long ass time, like maybe five years or so, witness an economic crash in Pendrago causing many people to go insane, if it was for a moment. The crash was so bad that she was driven to the point where she would have to catch kids trying to pickpocket others and dragging them in for temporary holding (repeat or more serious offenders went to jail). She then got stationed to Lastonbell and primarily patrolled there and got herself in a boarder skirmish with Hyland, which somehow got her promoted. She then got relocated to the border town of Forton and well any sane man would say that placing soldiers from fighting armies to a small town on the border in Gleivland Basin was a terrible idea and they would be right. The tension was high, merchants were complaining about soldiers on both sides interfering with everyday business and during down time soldiers would end up harassing each other with many confrontations turning violent. Though to Maltran there was a silver lining as after seven years she finally got to see Muse again. She saw her in arriving at the shop briefly talking to the woman running the place then went behind the counter.

“Muse!” She cried going up to her.

“Well hello there soldier.” She said in a flirty tone and Maltran took that she had forgotten her. “Don’t give me that face Maltran.” Said said.

“Oh god I was kind of worried since I haven’t seen you in years.” Said Maltran.

“Hey things happen like the S.H.I.T.S. breaking up, everyone running their own lives, and all sorts of calamities starting. Though I’m sure my brother will put a stop to them.” She assured.

“Your brother?” Maltran asked.

“Yeah. He’s the new shepherd now. He took up the job after Gabe started a family.” Said Muse.

“Really? How are they now?” Maltran asked.

“The only ones alive are myself, my brother, and my friend and neighbor Selene, the rest died at the beginning of this age of chaos.” Said Muse.

“Age of Chaos?” Maltran asked.

“It’s what they’re calling this age that started a few years back, there’s been famine and frequent battles have been breaking out, which I’m sure you’re familiar with.” Said Muse.

“Unfortunately. By the way have any of our soldiers or Hyland’s been giving you any trouble?” She asked.

“No, I’ve managed to avoid a lot of the harassment.” Said Muse.

“That’s good, I’m glad I get to see you again. I just want to hug you.” Said Maltran.

“After work okay?” Said Muse.

“All right.” Said Maltran. She went back on patrol and a few hours later she met up with Muse again she ran up to her and hugged her tightly and lifted her up.

“Ugh! Careful. Careful!” She cried. Maltran put her down.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “You didn’t get hurt anywhere did you?”

“No I’m fine.” Said Muse. “It’s just … I’m pregnant.” And with two words Maltran’s world came crashing down as she mentally started berating herself in that if she had just asked her out all those years ago she could’ve been they would’ve been with her but instead she ended up with some guy and is gonna have his kid.

“Oh … Oh!” She exclaimed. “So I guess you should be getting home then, your husband must be worried.”

“I don’t have a husband.” Said Muse.

“Then who’s gonna help you raise your child?” Maltran asked.

“No one.” Said Muse.

“Is the father okay with this?” Maltran asked. Muse snorted.

“I don’t think they know they knocked up the chick they had a one night stand with.” She said Maltran’s face changed from restrained despair to ‘Oh.’

“You’re really thinking of keeping it?” Maltran asked.

“Yes.” Said Muse.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Um … would you mind if I walked with you home?” Maltran asked.

“Not at all.” Said Muse. The two started walking and were quiet for a bit.

“I-if you don’t mind me asking how far along are you?” Maltran asked.

“About … Two months.” Said Muse with a shrug.

“Do you have any names for it?” Maltran asked.

“A bit early don’t you think?” Muse asked back.

“I mean … why not? Right when the child’s born would be a little too last minute won’t it?” Maltran pointed out.

“Hm … Well to be honest I’ve been so focused on work that I haven’t been thinking about names.” Said Muse. “It’s a bit tempting to name the baby ‘Michael’ just to piss my brother off.”

“Why would it piss him off?” Maltran asked.

“Michael is my brother’s name.” Said Muse.

“Did you and your brother not get along or something?” Maltran asked.

“Yeah … We stopped speaking to each other after he found out that I’m having a child out of wedlock.” Said Muse.

“Oh … I’m sorry.” Said Maltran.

“Don’t be.” Said Muse. “We’ve been having problems for a while and I guess the child ended up being the last straw for my brother.” The two were quiet again. “Well … here we are.” She said as they approached a small shack of a house. “Thank you for walking home with me.”

“You’re welcome.” Said Maltran “Muse!” She said having her stop at the door. She took a deep breath convincing herself that if she didn’t do it now Muse will be too busy if she tried to ask her later. “Would you … well … um … would you like to go for a drink sometime?”

“I can’t, alcohol might hurt the baby.” Said Muse rather bluntly.

 _‘Dammit!’_ She thought. “Well I … I just wanted to …”

“Are you trying to ask me on a date?” Muse asked with a rather amused smile.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Maltran exclaimed.

“I’m gonna be off in a couple of days. I can go out with you.” She said.

“Oh! Great! So uh … in a couple of days? See you then!” Said Maltran turning around. When she heard Muse’s door close she jumped up and started cheering then regained her composure.


	4. Chapter 4

So on the date they were at a loss for what to do since the only date worthy place in Forton was a bar, and they didn’t have much for food that didn’t currently make Muse want to throw up and she couldn’t have alcohol. So they were in Muse’s house as while she sewed something.

“I … didn’t know you could sew.” Said Maltran trying to start up conversation.

“Actually I started picking it up a while back as well getting thread and fabric is cheaper than buying clothes.” Said Muse. “Plus Deva and Ramonda are dead so they can’t make maternity clothes or baby clothes for me.”

“Ah … Do you have any feelings on what sex it’ll be?” Maltran asked.

“No not really, I mean I’ve been hearing things about cravings that would determine if I’ll end up having a boy or a girl but personal experiences tend to contradict those.” Said Muse.

“So are you craving anything in particular?” Maltran asked.

“Well … vanilla.” Said Muse.

“Like Vanilla extract …?” Maltran asked.

“Thankfully more like any dessert or food with a lot of vanilla in it and vanilla beans but the beans are typically a smuggled in import and super expensive.” Said Muse. “But you wouldn’t believe what I ended up putting it in.”

“So you’re either deficient in something or your child just likes vanilla.” Said Maltran.

“I sincerely hope it’s the latter as I’ve been getting books from Marlind on nutritional needs during pregnancy as well some of it has been difficult to find and the ones I do find end up contradicting each other.” Said Muse. “And any friends that have gone through at least one pregnancy are dead so I’m scared that I might be missing something important for my baby.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Maltran. “But anyway since we’re technically on a date do you want to do something else besides sit here with you sewing.”

“Well maybe we could visit one of two shops in town?” Muse suggested. “Of course we would avoid the one that I work at.”

“Sure. Let’s get there before it closes.” Said Maltran. Of course the shop they ended up going to was the local grocer. “Do you need to restock on anything?”

“Hm … Yes …” Said Muse picking out fruits and vegetables that would last her for the next couple of days.

“Are you good on meat and vanilla?” Maltran asked, with the latter being in a joking tone. Muse looked at her rather peeved.

“Meat’s too expensive and doesn’t keep well.” Said Muse. “I might have enough right now for something but I’d rather save it for later.”

“That’s fair.” Said Maltran. Then something caught her eye. “Hey Muse do you know if this place sells other things besides food?”

“Well every once in a while some things from Flamestone appear, though in all honesty it was probably smuggled in. Why?” Said Muse.

“There’s a cute looking plush toy on a shelf.” Said Maltran. Muse went over to what she was looking at, a stuffed sheep with stitching that looked far too good for it to be from the hands of anyone from Glennwood. The only way to describe it would be from one of the rumored strange machines of Flamestone.

“That is kind of cute.” Said Muse. “Do you think the baby would like it?”

“Maybe.” Maltran shrugged.

“Were you planning on getting this?” Muse asked.

“Maybe …” Said Maltran.

“Even though it’s bootlegged?” Muse asked.

“Well I was going to get it as a gift for you.” Said Maltran.

“Really.” Said Muse.

“Yeah.” Said Maltran. “I mean we are on a date and I would seem like an asshole if I just let you get groceries and get a cute sheep doll for myself instead of my date.”

“Well if you were gonna do that then I don’t see what’s stopping you.” Said Muse. “But in exchange I make dinner when we get back to my place.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Said Maltran.

“Hey it’s my home and you’re my date in a town that only has a bar I can’t go to. It’s the least I can do unless you can cook.” Said Muse. Maltran looked like she was going to say something but didn’t.

 _‘Dammit I can’t cook.’_ She thought. So Maltran bought the sheep and Muse bought her groceries and they went back to Muse’s place. But when they got to Muse’s doorstep Maltran turned to Muse and gave her the stuffed sheep. “Milady.” Muse giggled and accepted the gift before going in her house. Muse cooked dinner and after that they sat around with Maltran watching Muse continue to sew what she is sure to be a small shirt for her currently unborn child. The date ended when Muse effectively kicked her out of the house by saying that she needs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering upping the rating due to some things that come up in later chapters. But that'll come up when it comes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is a side thing that I'll be working on while working on the Mixing of Various Personalities that I'll be using to force myself out of writer's block among other things.


End file.
